drop_the_dead_donkeyfandomcom-20200215-history
Nick Revell
|image = |imagesize = 200px |caption = Image from Websitehttp://www.nickrevell.com/photos |imdbref=nm0720806 |born = |died = |cause of death = |nationality = |alternate names = |occupation(s) = Writer, Actor, Miscellaneous Crew |years active = 1983 - present |spouse = |partner = |children = |dtdd role(s) = Writer Births and Deaths, No More Mr Nice Guy, The Path of True Love Additional material Alex and the Interpreter, Lady Merchant, The New Newsreader, Paintball, George and His Daughter, Awards, The Undiscovered Country, The Day of the Mum, Crime Time, Henry's Autobiography, The Strike, Damien and the Weather Girl, Inside the Asylum, The Godless Society, What Are Friends For?, Charnley in Love, Henry's Diary, Luck, The Graveyard Shift Actor Brian Beeching Beasts, Badgers and Bombshells }} Nick Revell is a British stand-up comedian and writer for radio and television. Born John Revell, he studied at Lincoln College, Oxford. Biography Starting out as a writer for topical shows like Weekending and The News Huddlines on BBC Radio and Not the Nine O’Clock News on BBC TV in the late 70s, Nick Revell began performing as a stand-up at the Comedy Store in 1980. TV and Radio includes Friday Night Live, Live at Jongleurs, two visits to the Just for Laughs Festival in Montreal, co-writer and co-star with Andy Hamilton in several series of the award-winning Million Pound Radio Show on BBC Radio 4, two series of the Radio 4 sit-com The Nick Revell Show, and his own show Nick Revell, on BBC-1. Also panel shows such as Just A Minute, The News Quiz, Quote Unquote. His TV and Radio credits as a writer include sitcoms, sketch shows and material for other comedians - Drop the Dead Donkey, Dressing for Breakfast, After You’d Gone, Dave Allen, Three of a Kind, Not the Nine O’Clock News, Alas Smith and Jones, Rory Bremner and Jasper Carrot, The Million Pound Radio Show, House of the Spirit Levels, It’s that Jo Caulfield Again, Living with the Enemy, Weekending, The News Huddlines, The Unofficial Election 2005, with Andy Zaltzman and Jon Oliver, The Nick Revell Show, The Sunday Format to name but a few. As an actor his credits include Drop the Dead Donkey and Alan Clarke’s musical feature film Billy the Kid and the Green Baize Vampire. Awards for the above include Perrier Nominee, BAFTAS, International Emmys, British Comedy Awards, Sony Radio Awards, Writers’ Guild Awards, Silver Rose of Montreux. For ten years from 1992 he stopped doing stand-up. During this period he performed two solo theatre shows, The Ghost of John Belushi Flushed My Toilet and Liberal Psychotic, which both transferred from successful runs at the Edinburgh Festival to Hampstead Theatre and then toured internationally. He continued to write extensively not only for TV and Radio but also two novels, House of the Spirit Levels and The Night of the Toxic Ostrich, and a stage play, Love and Other Fairy Tales which was highly successful with critics and audiences alike. He also presented Radio 4’s literature programme Open Book. Currently he continues to tour as a stand-up comedan and is also co-creator (with comedian Alistair Barrie and journalist and LBC presenter James O’Brien) of the topical panel show No Pressure to be Funny which can also be found as a podcast on the British Comedy Guide.http://www.nickrevell.com/node/2 Sources Category:Production Crew